A Spatial Division Multiple Access (SDMA) communication technique may be implemented for communicating between a wireless communication device and a plurality of other wireless communication devices. The wireless communication device may transmit a downlink SDMA transmission by transmitting different signals substantially simultaneously via a combination of antennas. The combined transmitted signals may result in different signals, which are to be received by the plurality of other wireless communication devices, being transmitted substantially in different directions on the same frequency.
The wireless communication device may receive an uplink SDMA transmission including different signals from the plurality of other wireless communication devices.